


Give Him Warm Clothes

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Naptime, Stolen hat, cozy sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Patton mentioned giving Deceit a scarf from yesterdays prompt, so Roman and Virgil are trying to help
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Give Him Warm Clothes

Patton must have said something about his lack of warm clothes to the others. 

That was the only explanation Deceit could come up with for Roman presenting multiple large fluffy jumpers and a sleek winter coat to him the next morning. Even Virgil in the middle of offering his old black hoodie for the days he wanted to walk before Roman arrived and Logan had already put gloves on the desk in Deceit’s room with no explanation offered.

He wasn’t going to argue though, the jumpers and coat were things he’d like to wear, so at least Roman understood his style fairly well.

“And if you are ever cold, my arms are always open for a cuddle or twenty.” Roman offered having been explaining his design choices while Deceit pondered over the gifts.

“That sounds nice? I’m sure Patton didn’t mean you to go to this extreme though. We’re moving out of winter weather now.” Deceit had to pull up his usual composure to ignore the offer. With Roman offers like that could mean anything from him needing them and trying not to request them, to a romantic gesture and Deceit wanted a little more to work out what was intended here.

“Oh he didn’t ask for me to make you anything. All Patton did was mention giving you a scarf and seeing your hat then while Logan worried he’d managed to actually lose it.” Roman dismissed the concern, waving it away with his dramatic gestures.

Virgil pushed past them then, “Sure just out do anything the rest of us could do because you’re creativity.” He groused, already curling up onto Deceit’s bed. “Come on Dee, I didn’t sleep last night looking for that hoodie. Let’s have a nap?”

Deceit glanced between the pair, taking in both pouts, one for his offer seemingly being outdone and the other for his offer of cuddles getting ignored and being shoved aside. “Why don’t we all have a nap while I see just how soft this sweater is?” He decided, happily choosing the compromise as he was quite happy with any resolution. He did then have to actually pick one of the three sweaters to wear, deciding the pastel yellow one with a black snake curved around it would be perfect..

There was only a moment to enjoy getting cuddled by Virgil once he was on the bed before Roman was pulling Deceit back towards him again. A moment after that and they were all comfortably cuddled together with Deceit snuggled in the middle.

Of course Virgil woke Dee up a few hours later muttering about opportunistic princes as both Roman and the bowler had left the room. Their competition was not even paused for a nap apparently.


End file.
